


drunken me makes the best decisions

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: “You’re drunk and walked into the wrong apartment and fell asleep on my couch oh god you’re going to be so confused in the morning” AUWas bored and wrote this. Very quickly.





	drunken me makes the best decisions

Lena looked up from her paperwork as she heard someone moving about in her living room. Grabbing the old baseball bat she kept in her office, she moved around her desk and quietly walked into the living room. At the sound of a crash, she brought the bat up to her shoulder and rushed out, only to stop upon seeing a blonde girl standing over a broken flower vase. The blonde brought her head up and Lena’s breath caught at the sight of such beautiful blue eyes.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, did I wake you? I really don’t know why I knocked these flowers over, I mean I don’t normally keep flowers on that table, but I swear I’m not that clumsy. Wait, why are you in my apartment? Ugh I’m so tired. I’m going to sleep now, but you need to get out of my apartment, okay?” 

With that, the blonde collapsed onto Lena’s couch and fell asleep. Lena was left chuckling in bewilderment at the other woman who was clearly drunk and in the wrong apartment- and didn’t realize. She made some quick calculations and decided in didn’t hurt to let the woman stay the night. She was too drunk to do anything tonight and she would almost definitely be too hungover in the morning to cause much damage. Lena’s eyes strayed over to the clock on the tv. Noticing the time, she decided she might as well sleep. She grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers for the intruder and left them on the table. After turning out the lights in the apartment, she headed to bed to try and sleep for the night.

\--

Kara groaned as she woke up and her hangover made itself known. Sitting up, her brain started registering the sounds of someone cooking.  _ Good. Alex made it over to make me breakfast _ . Upon opening her eyes, however, she realized that wasn’t possible.

“Oh no. This isn’t my apartment.”

A magical voice answered, a chuckle evident through the words.

“No, it isn’t. I imagine you’re the new neighbor a floor down.”

Looking up at the owner of the apartment, Kara almost choked. This woman was magical. She couldn’t tear her eyes from her jawline or the smirk that graced that face.

“Now, I have a feeling you’ve got a massive hangover, so I would suggest drinking some water and taking the painkillers. Once you’ve finished with that, there’s coffee for you and I’m making scrambled eggs.”

Kara frowned, unsure of why this woman would be so nice to an intruder.

“Oh no, I couldn’t accept that. I’ll just go.”

“No, please, do stay.” Kara hesitated again and the woman could see that. “If you really want to repay me, you could let me take you out tonight. I’m Lena.”

Kara laughed and gave in.  _ This woman was just too pretty _ .

“I’m Kara.”


End file.
